Elmore high: The good, the bad, and the ugly
by Butterfliesofthesky
Summary: Gumball is going to Elmore high but, get this, he's now one of the most popular boys in the 9th grade and to top it all off he's right in the middle of a love triangle. Will gumball survive High school? Will darwin do something drastic that will change everything? Will Anais be ok with out her big brothers to help her? Find out in ELMORE HIGH! Please R&R! Looking for better pic


**HELLOOOOO! This is my very first fanfic WOOOOOO! *Ahem* So I am looking for beta currently so I hope you can see I'm an alright writer but, thats besides the point this fanfic takes place 2 years after the show and here's that age of the characters that will be in this chapter**

**Gumball 15**

**Darwin 13**

**Anais 8**

**Richard 43 **

**All of Gumballs classmates 15**

**I Shall see you at the bottom!**

Monday 3:28 AM Watterson Household

Three figures were huddled around the TV with controllers on hand. The blue cat in the group was biting his lip and moving the controller around like it would help his playing "Damn it come on hotdog guy, die already come o- AHHHHHH DAMN IT!" The cat threw his controller on to the ground and glared at the orange fish he was fighting against. The pink rabbit who had been watching knew what was coming next and braced himself "DARWIN YOU CHEATED YOU FUC-" "HEY I THOUGHT I SAID NO SWEARING KIDS" "Didn't Mrs. mom say that?" "SHUT UP DARWIN" "DON'T YELL AT YOUR BROTHER GUMBALL" "IT WAS DARWINS FAULT FOR CHEATING" "I DON'T CARE YOUR MOTHER SAID NO SWEARING" "SO, SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE" "WELL IT-""WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ITS 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" A fourth voice screeched

The three animals looked at each other before bursting in to laughter "I- AHAHA- Oh my god I can't breathe-aha- Oh god" The blue cat known as gumball managed to choke out "I- don't even-ahahah- know how I could cheat in –hehe- this game" A fish with legs could barely even speak he was laughing so hard "I-heheheHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAH-SNNNORE" A large pink rabbit had laughed so hard he actually fell asleep but, this only set off more giggles from the other party "OH GOD HE. ACTUALLY. FELL. ASLEEP. HEHEHAHAH" *SLAM* The sound of a door slamming caused both creatures to abruptly to stop there giggling.

Stomps where heard as a small figure slammed down the steps a stopped at the ground level and stopped. Gumball looked at his brother and gulped, the figure stepped out of the shadows revealing a very angry pink rabbit "Oh hey-Gulp-Anisis" She simply walked over to the TV and game system "Uhhhh hehe w-what yah doing l-l-lil-sis" The fish shuddered out while shaking. She yanked the cartage out causing the screen to go black and the room to go dark The two brothers just sat there as they heard the bunny stomp up the steps and slam her door "We should go to bed" " Agreed" The two creatures stood up and walked up the steps to their room

Soon the large rabbit stirred and awoke "*YAWN* Woo that was something, right boys?" He was met by silence "Boys?"

Monday 6:00 Watterson Household

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SLAM

Gumball chucked the alarm clock at the wall shattering it "Whyyyyyy did I let you convince me to play super fight boys all night" he hissed at the fish who was still asleep He threw his sheets off and rolled out of bed onto the floor with a soft thump "Darwin as soon as your up I'm killing you" He said into the carpet. Gumball managed to pull himself off the floor and walked to the bathroom. Grabbing a toothbrush he stood there allowing his brain to awake _"OK last night I stayed up until 3, Moms on a business trip, Anais is probably pissed at me, dad probably made toast and burned it. Nothing out of the ordinary but i feel like I'm forgetting something..." _

Ever since Anais had been accepted into an expensive school for gifted students Nicole had been working tons of part time jobs until she was offered a high paying job but, it required her to consistently be away on business trips. Of course this caused Gumball and Anais to fight, a lot and dad wasn't the best caretaker considering his meals consisted of Mac and cheese, Canned meat and There favorite, burned toast. Gumball finally got his teeth brushed and combed his hair and began to walk down the steps when it hit him "IT THE LAST DAY OF JR HIGH!" Anais slapped him on the back of his head "Stop. Yelling. Now" She seethed Gumball was right Anais was pissed. The smell of charred food wafted into his nose _"2 for 2"_ he thought chuckling as he walked into the dining room and sat down In his chair he picked up his blackened bread and nibbled at it "Oh great black toast my favorite" Anais said glaring at Richard who retreated to the kitchen "Hey! Just cause you're tired doesn't mean you gotta insult Mr. Dad " Darwin said as he walked into the kitchen

"Oh shut up, you were the one screaming at 3 am" She snached the toast off the table and stormed out of the house slamming the door on the way out "Geez whats her problem" Gumball just shrugged "I don't know but, we better go because were gonna miss the bus and I don't want dad driving us, No offence dad" A grunt was heard from the kitchen signaling it was ok Gumball walked up to the counter and grabbed the money Richard had left out so he could eat lunch He ran to the door and rushed out to the bus stop where Anais was standing for her bus. After about 10 minutes the bus came and picked Anais up leaving a very agitated Gumball"What the hell The bus is 20 minutes late" As if on cue the bus came to a right in front of his and opened the doors "You're late rocky"

He sniped getting on "Geez little man Last time your gonna see me and you're yelling at me" He joked "Last time?" Gumball asked tipping his head "Yeah you're gonna be in high school remember? I only work at the elementary" Gumball rubbed the back of his neck "Hehe Sorry rocky gonna miss you" He said sheepishly before walking down the aisle and taking a seat next to Tobias "Hey bro" Gumball greeted the multi colored puff "Yo" He greeted lamely back "Rough day?" Gumball questioned He nodded in response "Ok I'll sit next to Darwin then" He said getting up and finding a empty seat. He and Tobias had began to hang out after Darwin and the swimming team began to hang out more then him and Gumball.

Darwin came running up the aisle huffing and puffing "why-pant-aren't you -pant sitting next to -pant- Tobias" He managed to say before collapsing on the seat "He's having a bad day" "Well I'm gonna sit with Boris today" Gumball shrugged and looked through the window

2:40 PM Elmore Junior High

Today to Gumball had been pretty crappy. Jamie had ended up getting his backpack wet by pushing him in a puddle which made him not able to hand his home work in nothing too bad but, still Darwin had been hanging out with that stupid flower and dog a lot and Tobias was being all grumpy so he ended up sitting alone all day Gumball walked slowly down the halls of his school savoring next year he would be in 9th grade which meant no more Elmore junior high

Gumball sighed and walked out of the school only to see the bus left "_Great"_ he muttered and began to walk the long trek home

4:40 PM Watterson Household

Gumball had ended up stopping at a 7-11 and spending the remainder of his money on a large cookie and a chocolate milk knowing richard had probably made Mac and cheeze. He now sat on the couch watching some crappy rerun of daisy the donkey, Anais had stopped watching years ago but, I was still usually on because they didn't have many channels "Gumball dinners ready!" Richard called out "I already ate dad" Gumball then walked up the stairs and into his room flopping onto his bed smirking all he could think was he was gonna have one hell of a summer

***Whew* Glad thats over with Now I appreciate ALL reviews, even flames are accepted so PLEASE R&R **

**Hopefully**** that was to your liking as I said I need a beta so if your willing to help please do!**

**~Butterfly **


End file.
